Frère et soeur
by alexandra07
Summary: Jacob, alpha d'une meute de loup-garou, est le grand frère de Bella, jeune fille timide et réservée... Mais un jour, tout va changer


- Bella ! Grouille-toi ! On est pressés ! Me cria mon grand frère de l'autre bout du jardin...

J'enfilai au plus vite une paire de bottes avant de lui courir après, sous une pluie battante. Il m'attrapa la main pour me serrer contre lui en disant :

- Où est ta veste, jeune imprudente ? Tu veux tomber malade ?

- Je te ferai remarquer que tu ne portes qu'un simple short...

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un loup-garou et que, par conséquent, ma température avoisine les 43° ? Viens dans mes bras, on ira plus vite et tu seras au chaud !

Ah ça non, je ne pouvais pas oublier que mon grand frère avait muté ! Qu'il était devenu l'alpha d'une meute de loups-garous qui comptait une grande partie de ses amis. Il était le Grand Chef Jacob Black et il avait toute la majesté qui convenait à un rôle aussi prestigieux. Il était beau, fort, musclé, élégant et fier. Je n'étais que Bella Black, sa petite sœur. Toujours cachée derrière lui, au sens propre comme au figuré, jamais au centre de l'action ni au centre des attentions. J'étais petite, fine et fragile, tout son contraire.

D'ailleurs, il se chargeait de me protéger de tout et de tout le monde depuis la mort de notre père. Il était un peu trop protecteur à mon goût, empêchant qui que ce soit de m'approcher d'un peu trop près, sous prétexte que j'étais « trop fragile pour me défendre ». Certes je pouvais me balader librement dans tous les coins et recoins de la Push, mais vu tous les amis, ou devrais-je dire espions, de mon frère, il était au courant des moindres de mes faits et gestes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois aller chez Emily ? Je pourrais aussi bien rester à la maison ! Tentais-je pour la 509ème fois...

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te laisser seule quand je suis de garde ! Et puis, c'est plus sympa de ne pas passer la soirée seule non ? Me dit-il avec un regard de chien battu pour que je ne lui en veuille pas de cette nouvelle crise de surprotection.

Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui en vouloir. Lui et moi faisions partie d'un ensemble indissociable où chacun comprenait exactement ce que l'autre ressentait. Il savait à quel point son côté protecteur pouvait m'agacer mais je savais qu'il avait besoin que je sois en sécurité. Il connaissait ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir participer à l'action tout comme je n'ignorais rien de son plaisir de me laisser à l'écart du danger. Je savais aussi que les responsabilités lui pesaient mais qu'il ne pouvait pas les éviter. Bref, nous nous comprenions trop bien pour nous tenir rigueur de quoi que ce soit.

- Très bien je resterai chez Emily le temps que ta garde soit finie. Mais je veux dormir à la maison ! Dis-je, en ayant bien conscience de n'être qu'une sale gamine capricieuse.

- Je passerai te prendre dès que j'ai fini. Mais endors-toi là-bas, je risque d'en avoir pour un moment. Je te porterai jusqu'à la maison, c'est juré ! Check ?

- Check ! répondis-je... Le « check » était un jeu entre nous depuis tout petits. Lorsque nous n'étions pas d'accord, nos parents nous avaient appris à trouver des compromis et à finir par « checker » pour affirmer que nous tiendrions tous les deux notre part du marché

Nous cessâmes de parler, et je me laissais gagner par l'ivresse d'une course dans les bois. J'adorais ces moments où la nature défilait devant mes yeux, où je profitais de la vitesse des loups au travers de mon grand frère. J'avais enfin l'impression de faire moi aussi partie de la meute, en quelque sorte en tout cas.

- On y est ma princesse, me dit Jacob en me déposant par terre.

Il ouvrit la porte de leur maison comme si c'était la sienne et entra s'installer sur le canapé. J'étais toujours plus gênée que lui lorsque je venais chez Sam, ayant bien conscience que je ne faisais pas partie des « frères ».

- Eh bien Jake, ce n'est pas le moment de t'affaler, il faut qu'on bouge ! Leah et Seth ont repéré une odeur suspecte au nord de la ville durant leur tour de garde. Il faut que nous allions voir de quoi il retourne ! Tiens, salut Bell's ! S'exclama Sam.

- Quelle odeur suspecte ? Demandais-je à l'ancien alpha, mi curieuse, mi inquiète...

- Justement je ne sais pas. C'est ce qu'il faut que nous allions repérer ! Enfin dès que ton frère aura décidé de bouger ses fesses de mon canapé, s'esclaffa-t-il...

Jake se leva enfin, déposa un rapide baiser sur mon front avant de sortir de la maison avec Sam. Emily n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans la pièce principale. Je devinais aux bruits et aux odeurs qu'elle était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le repas qu'elle allait me servir ce soir. Sûrement quelque chose de très bon... Malgré tout, je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à me sentir à l'aise en sa présence. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle tentait de compenser l'absence de mes parents en me maternant un peu trop.

- Bella, je suis contente que tu sois venue, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Moi aussi je suis contente d'être là, mentis-je en lui rendant un timide sourire. Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ?

- J'ai préparé un poulet aux mangues et une mousse au chocolat pour le dessert. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait aussi regarder un DVD ou un film à la télé. Après, ton frère a demandé que tu te couches tôt vu que tu vas au lycée demain. 22h30 au plus tard, a-t-il précisé...

Je vais te me le ! Les pensées que je dédiais à mon frère en ce moment n'étaient pas des plus amicales. Non, mais ! Pour qui me prenait-il ? Je n'avais plus 10 ans. A mon âge, ça faisait déjà un an qu'il avait muté et personne ne s'avisait plus de lui dicter sa conduite ! Il allait falloir que je mette 2 ou 3 choses au point lorsqu'il reviendrait me chercher !

La soirée passa étrangement plus vite que je l'avais craint. Nous discutâmes longtemps de choses et d'autres avec Emily, si bien que le DVD ne fut absolument pas nécessaire à nous occuper. Ce n'est que lorsque nous avons entendu la poignée de la porte grincer que nous avons constaté qu'il était environ 1h du matin et que les garçons rentraient.

Je me retournai immédiatement et, telle une petite fille prise en faute, m'apprêtai à m'excuser auprès de mon grand frère d'avoir veillé si tard.

« Dépêche-toi de prendre tes affaires, Bella ! Nous devons partir vite » dit-il avec un regard entendu à Sam.

« Quil et Embry sont dehors, ils vous attendent pour vous raccompagner » répondit celui-ci.

Je jetai un regard interrogateur à mon frère, qu'il ignora ostensiblement. Jake m'attrapa brutalement, sans me laisser le temps de dire au revoir aux deux amoureux et me sortit de la maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à droite et à gauche, j'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses deux meilleurs amis sous leur forme lupine, qu'il se mettait déjà à courir. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus, il me serrait trop fort, courait trop vite, j'avais peur et je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces. Cette course n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente... Je le pressentais, il y avait un problème...


End file.
